The Hammarian Islands
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Sandy and Stan's B-day is coming up, so the ham hams decide to go on a cruise around the Hammarian islands to celebrate, which leads to a week of fun, adventure, jealousy, and romance. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Please R&R!
1. Planning

**Ch.1**

**Planning**

Back in August, i went on a trip around the Hawaiian islands, so i decided to make a fic based on some of the things i did there. Hopefully this fic will do better than my last one. I expect this to be fairly long, but less than ten chapters. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

A knock rang out from the clubhouse door, causing Boss to rush out of his seat. "What's the password?" 

"Sunflower," answered the hamster behind the door. Boss breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly undid several locks before allowing Hamtaro to enter.

Hamtaro quickly took a seat at the table. "So, how goes the planning?"

"Terrible," answered Bijou morosely. "We can't zink of a single good idea."

"But we gotta hurry," said Hamtaro. "It's only a few days away!" Another knock came from the door, causing the ham hams to freeze in place.

"Hello, anybody home?" asked Tennis as she banged on the door once more.

She waited a moment before she received an answer. "What's the password?"

"Password?" asked Tennis as she put her paws on her hips. "Since when do we have a password? Just open up, it's me, Tennis!"

Another moment of silence followed until Pashmina piped up. "Are you alone?"

Tennis rolled her eyes. "Yes, now can I come in?"

"Sandy and Stan aren't with you?" asked Maxwell nervously from behind the door.

"I haven't seen them all day," answered Tennis, aggravation growing in her tone. "What, did you mess things up with her again?"

"Y-You're absolutely positively without a doubt one hundred percent infallibly certain?" asked Oxnard.

"Yes, and that's how sure I am about kicking you in the nuts if you don't let me in right now!" she roared as she pounded on the door. The door quickly cracked open, barely allowing Boss room to pull Tennis inside.

"What's with you guys?" asked Tennis. "And what's with all the seclusion from Sandy and Stan?"

Cappy hurried to her side, whispering into her ear. "We're planning them a surprise birthday party!"

"All this just for a little birthday bash?" asked Tennis as she took a seat. "Geez, you guys take party planning seriously around here, don't you?"

Penelope smiled, saluting military style. "Okyoo!"

"That may be," replied Dexter as he folded his arms. "But we haven't thought of a single good idea for the party."

Tennis smiled as an idea came to her. "How 'bout a cruise?"

"Where are suppose to get a ship?" asked Howdy as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I could make one," suggested Panda. "But that might take me a while…"

"But where would we go on the cruise?" asked Oxnard.

Tennis shrugged nonchalantly. "How 'bout around the Hammarian islands?"

Panda's jaw dropped. "Um, in that case, it might take me months, maybe years for us to build a ship to accommodate all of us!"

The pony-tailed hamster smirked as she flipped open her cell phone. "All I need is a phone call and it can all be arranged for us."

"For real?" asked Hamtaro eagerly. "Hammarian islands, here we come!"

Boss was about to celebrate when a sudden thought dawned upon him. "How am I supposed to go if I get seasick?" The jubilation died down, solemn faces on the rest of the ham hams.

"Well, so much for that idea," sighed Pashmina glumly.

"Um, you do know there's medicine for seasickness, right?" asked Tennis. Happiness once again returned to the ham hams.

"A cruise around the Hammarian islands? Mind if I tag along?" the ham hams turned to see Ace standing by the door.

A look of disbelief washed over Boss. "How'd you get in?"

Ace pointed to the door. "It was unlocked. I've actually been here throughout that entire conversation."

"Oh well, the more the merrier!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "I can't wait!"

* * *

The next morning brought bright skies and fair temperatures as the ham hams stood outside the clubhouse. They could barely stand still as they squirmed with anticipation as the limos pulled up. 

"Zis iz going to be zo exciting!" exclaimed Bijou.

"What the heck?" spat Sparkle as she stuck her head out the sunroof. "You told me only Hamtaro was coming!"

"Zis iz going to be terrible!" groaned Bijou.

Too busy with thoughts of sand, surf, and sweat, the ham hams didn't notice as Jingle came walking by one of the limos.

_"Like a rainbow in the darkness,_

_A masterpiece unsigned,_

_A hole with no donut,_

_I drift, unchained and free..."_

He ceased his playing as he looked around. "What's with all the limos?" He examined the truck of one of the limos. "And what's that all the way in the back?" He leaned in further, too far in fact. With too much wait going forward, he toppled into the trunk, which was swiftly slammed shut by Tennis, who was unaware of the minstrel hamster.

This trip is gonna be awesome," she said to herself. "I finally get to see her again!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Like I said at the top, I want this fic to be better than my last, so why not bring back an OC you guys liked so much? Looks like Jingle's coming along too! Any tips on how to do his character would be appreciated too! Who is this 'her' Tennis talked about? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R!


	2. Coral

**Ch.2**

**Coral**

Okay, this is doing a little better than Sandstorm Canyon, so that's good. Hopefully I'll get more hits and reviews. Please R&R!

* * *

Bijou sat inside the limo, looking outside the window as they neared the airport's runway. _"I know zat Sparkle coming along isn't exactly zee best zing in zee world,"_ she thought to herself. _"But I can let her ruin zee trip, especially for Sandy and Stan! Maybe it won't be so bad."_ The limos came to a stop by a plane with Sparkle's face painted on it, causing Bijou to become nauseous. "Perhaps I spoke too soon." The ham hams piled out of the limos, opening the trunk and grabbing their bags.

"Aaauuughhh!" The ham hams hurried over to Sparkle, who recoiled in horror as Jimgle fell out of the trunk, panting heavily. "Who put the hobo in the trunk?"

Jingle looked up and smiled at Hamtaro. "What's up Hamberto?"

"It's Hamtaro," corrected Hamtaro as he helped the traveling hamster back on his paws. "What are you doing here?"

Jingle grabbed his guitar out of the trunk, plucking the strings to see if it was in perfect working order. "My instincts told me to head on over and say hello, but I didn't know I was gonna go for a ride like that!"

"Well you're just in time!" exclaimed Sandy. "It's me and Stan's birthday in a few days and we're going on a cruise! Wanna come?"

"Hold on a sec," said Sparkle, her arms crossed. "I'm not letting some filthy freeloader get in my private jet!"

"Oh come on Sparkle, you can fit another on, can't you? Especially since he's so cute!" said Tennis as she slapped Jingle in the ass, causing him to blush and the other ham hams to sweat drop.

Stan nodded in agreement. "Besides, this things about me and Sandy, not you, so I say we let him come! Who's with me?" The rest of the ham hams cheered in agreement.

Sparkle growled with anger. Fine, but he better not spread some field hamster disease!"

"But you've know Boss, who is a field hamster, for quite a while and I don't think you've obtained any sort of sickness from him," noted Ace in Boss's defense.

The rich hamster sneered at the British hamster. "Oh you wait, he will eventually!"

"Who the heck is he?" Jingle asked Panda, pointing to Ace.

* * *

Tennis couldn't help but feel giddy as the plane landed on the runway on Gebaky, one of the islands of the Hammarian Islands. She didn't even notice her ears popping as she got off the plane either. All she could think of is getting to the port as quickly as possible. 

"Yo, why's Sparkle so hyped up?' Stan asked his twin. "It's our birthday and she's, like, ten times more excited."

Sandy could only shrug at her brother's question. "Beats me. Maybe she just really likes beaches."

"Probably 'cause she's such a 'beach'!" replied Howdy as he began to laugh hysterically, causing the other hamsters to sweat drop.

Dexter shook his head sadly. "I can't believe I have to be on the same ship as him."

* * *

The hamsters stared at the humongous ship with awe, not even noticing that it also had Sparkle's face painted on it. 

"This must be bigger than a three foot tall human!" exclaimed Maxwell in amazement.

"Yeah, and it's wider than Oxnard!" added Boss.

Oxnard frowned unhappily. "I'm not fat, I'm big boned." He took another sunflower seed out of his backpack and went at it with gusto.

"Aloha ham hams!" The ham hams turned around to see a hamster with brown fur and a tan underbelly and a ponytail. Behind her left ear was a large yellow wildflower. "Im Co…"

"OhmygodCoral!" screamed Tennis as she ran up to the female hamster, practically tackling her into an embrace.

The female hamster did likewise, grabbing Tennis as they fell to the ground hugging each other. "Oh my god, it's been forever since I've seen you!" Both squealed once more in a high-pitched voice, causing the other hamsters to sweat drop.

The female hamster eventually got up, adjusting the flower behind her ear. "Sorry about that, let me start over. Aloha, my name's Coral and I'll be your tour guide through your trip around the Hammarian Islands. Wanna come aboard and see the ship?" The ham hams immediately rushed across the walkway and into the ship, crowding around a map on the wall of all the levels.

"Look at all the restaurants!" exclaimed Oxnard, his mouth already watering. "They even have an all you can eat buffet! I'm in heaven!"

"I can't believe they have a library onboard!" said Maxwell. "Imagine all the books on the Hammarian Islands and its cultures!"

"I'm just looking forward to tanning by the pool," said Pashmina. "Hello sun!"

Maxwell looked at her quizzically. "Can we even tan under all this fur?"

"And there's a bunch of other stuff on the ship too, so feel free to check it out," said Coral.

"Oh, I'm doin' a lot of 'checking out', said Stan as he stared at Coral from head to foot paw. "Nice!" Sandy snagged him by the tail, dragging him away from everyone else.

* * *

Stars lit up the night sky as the ham hams relaxed by the pool/bar. Some indulged in non-alcoholic beverages, others went for a relaxing dip in the pool, while others sat in the hot tub, continuing an amusing game of truth or dare. 

"And that's what I'd do to Bijou if we were alone and she was okay with it," finished Boss, his face red with embarrassment. The rest of the hamsters were wide eyed with shock, regretting having dared Boss to describe the perfect one night stand with Bijou.

Cappy blinked. "Wait, what's a dildo?"

"Um, let's just keep playing," said Stan with a chuckle. Before he could ask truth or dare, a loud horn bellowed from the back of the ship, causing some of the ham hams to hold their ears.

"Looks like we're off to island number one," said Coral.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter and I promise for more exciting chapters in the future, especially since they starting the cruise finally. Please R&R!


	3. Milly Milo Cave

**Ch.3**

**Milly Milo Cave**

Sorry for updating late! My family and I flew down to Florida yesterday and it was a bit hectic, but at least I'm updating now, right? Since I'm on spring break, I'll try updating more frequently. This is one of the first things I did during my trip to Hawaii, so I decided to make this the first thing the ham hams did. Also, since i'm away, i can't receive PMs, but i can get reviews so please R&R!

* * *

Hamtaro entered the all-you-can-eat-buffet the following morning where the rest of the ham hams were eating. After filling his plate with assorted breakfast goods, he took a seat next to Oxnard, whose plate was filled like a mini mountain.

"Mornin' Oxy," said Hamtaro in his usual happy-go-lucky manner. "What's up?" Before Oxnard could answer, Hamtaro was grabbed by Sparkle.

"Wanna have breakfast with me?" she asked quickly. "You will? Yay! Come with me!"

"Wait, you didn't even give me a chance to answer…" said Hamtaro as he was dragged off by the girl hamster.

Coral took a bite out of her pineapple as she watched Hamtaro get dragged away. "Is she always like that?"

Tennis shook her head. "She's usually kinda bitchy, but she puts on the smile for her crush. So, what do you have planned for us today?"

"You'll find out when we get there," answered the islander hamster with a wink. "Let's just hope no one's scared of the dark."

"The dark is always feared, but with darkness, there's always a patch of light to show you the way." Jingle added as he plucked as his guitar strings. "The dark is only a bully, all talk, no show, and most likely had issues growing up."

Tennis stared at the minstrel hamster quizzically. "Whatever you're on, I'll take two."

* * *

Coral put on the parking brake on the small charter bus. "Okay, we're here!" The hamsters got out of the bus, looking around.

"Um, where exactly are we?" asked Pashmina.

"At the entrance to the Milly Milo cave," answered the islander hamster as she grabbed a large chest from the bus. "Well, the entrance is down those stairs over there, but still."

Maxwell's ears perked up. "Oh! I've read about this place before!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "What haven't you read about?"

"I just need everyone to put on one of these hardhats on and take a flashlight before we go," said Coral as she opened the large chest, revealing a large amount of hardhats and flashlights.

Cappy was the first to make it to the chest, eagerly grabbing on of the hardhats. "I love hats!"

* * *

"Okay, here we are at the entrance of the Milly Milo cave," began Coral. "This cave was first discovered by Milly Milo, a local many years ago here at Black Sand Island, after a large earthquake. I wanna warn you that water does drip down here, so the ground may be slick."

"I hope I don't fall and hurt myself," Bijou mumbled to herself.

Ace turned to her, a smile on his face. "Don't worry, just stay by my side and you'll be alright." Bijou couldn't help but blush slightly.

"_There he goes again, tryin' to steal my girl!" _Boss thought irately to himself, gritting his teeth. _"He's worse than Hamtaro! Okay, time to do a little Bijou impressing."_

"Okay, I'll lead the way," said Boss as he began walking forward in a heroic fashion that made him look more comical than brave. "I go through tunnels all the time so this…" His head banged against the low roof of the tunnel, knocking him on his rump. Luckily, he had been wearing his hardhat, so his head was alright, but his dignity was still in pain.

The ham hams were in an uproar of giggles and snickers, Coral helping Boss up as she took the lead. "Thanks, but I'll take it from here. Don't go hurting yourself now, okay?"

* * *

The more adventurous hamsters took the lead with Coral as the more timid stayed in the back, helping each other over small hills and shining their flashlights to make visible paths. They soon came to a stop in a large, high-roofed area. Water dripped and trickled ceaselessly, forming stalagmites and stalactites.

"The Hammarian Islands experience frequent rainfalls and the water travels downward. The water that isn't absorbed travels down here, where it forms stalagmites and stalactites."

Dexter walked over to one of the stalactites, examining it. "Hmm, I wonder why it does that."

Before Maxwell could go into one of his lengthy explanation, Howdy interrupted. "Well my stalactite's bigger than yours!" Dexter looked over to see Howdy, who was straddling a rather large stalactite.

"Oh grow up Howdy," muttered Dexter as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

The ham hams smiled eagerly as they could see a light at the end of the tunnel. Most of them couldn't help but dash for the exit.

"Um, don't they say we're not supposed to go into the bright light at the end of the tunnel?" asked Oxnard worriedly as he followed the others.

The hamsters arrived on a large beach, but they weren't walking on sand.

"Why's the sand black and hard?' asked Sandy as she tapped the ground with her foot paw.

"That's not sand," explained Coral as she emerged from the exit. "That's hardened molten rock from the volcano."

A worried expression spread across Panda's face. "Volcano?"

"Don't worry, that volcano's no longer active," explained the islander hamster.

Panda breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, that's good. Wait, that volcano?"

Coral pointed to a volcano in the distance, smoke rising from it. "That one's still active."

"Then what the heck are we doing here?" asked Stan. "Shouldn't we, like, get the heck out of here?"

"That one's not supposed to erupt for years now," replied Coral. "There's nothing to worry about."

The ham hams wondered about on the black rock, climbing high chunks and playing ham and seek. Others sat eating the lunch they had pack for themselves.

Bijou readjusted her position on the ground. "Ugh, zeese rocks are uncomfortable. I wish zere was somezing else to sit on."

"_Here's your chance Boss!"_ Boss thought to himself. _"Just have Bijou sit on your lap. But what if I get excited? That'd be way too awkward."_

Ace picked up Bijou, sitting her down on his lap. "There, is that better?"

Bijou smiled back at him, giggling slightly. "Yes zank you."

Boss was both red with anger and green with envy as he watched the two together. "I'm gonna strangle him!"

"What was that Boss?" asked Coral as she swallowed a chunk of orange.

The large hamster quickly snapped back into reality. "Um, I said 'pass the chips'."

* * *

Night had fallen once more over the Hammarian Islands as the ham hams relaxed on the ship.

Hamtaro found himself gazing over the side of the boat, watching the sea flow as they sailed through it. "Wow, we're going fast!" A crumpled up piece of paper bonked him on the head.

The orange and white hamster's ears perked up as he listened to a hamster above deck. "No, this doesn't work either. I hate writer's block!" The voice belong to no other than Jingle.

Hamtaro opened the crumpled paper, reading the words written down. "Is this a love song? Who's it for?"

I love adding little cliffhangers that had nothing to do with the original plot of the chapter. I hope you liked the chapter and Boss's downfalls. Please R&R!


	4. Birthday

**Ch.4**

**Birthday**

Sorry for the hiatus, but honestly, I've lost all interest in this fic. However, I'm not the kind of guy to not finish what I started, so here's the final chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

"Come on Maxwell, where are we going?" asked a blindfolded Sandy as she allowed herself to be led by the bookworm hamster.

"This better no be a prank," grumbled Stan, who was also blindfold, but was holding onto Jingle.

Jingle smiled at the twins. "Don't worry, you'll thank us for this."

Maxwell nodded in agreement. "I bet the both of you will have a blast!" Maxwell and Jingle stopped the twins.

"Okay, you can take off the blindfolds," said Jingle. The two did as they were told.

"Surprise!" The rest of the ham hams burst from their hiding spots, confetti flying everywhere.

"How am I not surprised?" chuckled Stan.

"You guys didn't have to do this," said Sandy. "What am I talking about? Of course I wanted this!"

* * *

Sandy walked over to the corner of the pool area, where Maxwell was standing with a gift in his paws, a nervous smile on his face, and red cheeks.

The sporty ham finally made her way to him. "Hey Maxwell, you wanted to give me something?"

"Y-Yeah," stuttered the brown and white hamster. "Happy Birthday!" Sandy took the gift from him, ripping off the wrapping paper to reveal a book.

"Cool, what is it?" she asked before opening the book.

"It's a scrapbook," answered Maxwell. "I took all the pictures of us from the trip and put them in there so you can look back on how much fun we had."

Sandy continued to flip through the book. "Wow! Thanks Maxwe… what the?"

Maxwell's face grew evem redder. "Um, Tennis suggested that I include some, um, sexy pictures of me…"

"Are you supposed to be a naughty librarian?" asked Sandy. "And what are you doing with that bookmark?"

_"Oh great," _thought Maxwell. _"She hates it."_

Sandy burst into laughter, tears of merriment escaping her eyes. "Oh my God! Hahahahahahaha! I've never laughed so hard in my life! Hahaha! Look, you're trying to straddle a desk in this one!"

A hopeful grin spread across Maxwell's face. "So you like it?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Sandy as she hugged the taller hamster, causing him to blush even more. "But just to let you know, if you get me mad, you can bet everyone else will get to see those pictures."

"W-What?" shrieked Maxwell. "I gave you those for your own viewing pleasure, not for blackmail!"

"Don't worry, I'm kidding!" giggled Sandy. Little did he know, her fingers were crossed.

* * *

"Geez, where is she?" asked Stan as he passed rows of doors. "Tennis wanted me to come to one of these room, but where's…oh, here it is." He opened the door, only to find it empty. He took a few steps into the room. "Hello? Tennis?" The door slammed shut behind him, causing him to turn around.

Tennis stood calmly by the door, locking it as she pressed the remote control in her paw, causing the stereo to play sensual jazz music. "A ham like you has been getting to many rejections for my liking. It's about time you get the girl."

Stan's heart began to pound a million beats per second. "Are we gonna do it?"

"What? No!" answered Tennis, crushing Stan's hopes. "But that doesn't mean we can have a hot make out, right? Just remember, we're not boyham and girlham and if you try going past first base, we're stopping, okay?" Before the flustered Stan could answer, Tennis pushed him onto the bed, hopping on top of him.

* * *

Jingle plucked at his guitar strings, tuning them until they sounded just right. "Okay, let's try this one more time."

I come over early in the morning  
just like a heat wave, without warning  
And when I touch you my heart begins to flutter  
'Cause you're smooth and creamy like peanut butter

Aww  
Girl I wanna lay you down  
I said Girl I wanna lay you down  
Hooo hooo hoooooo

I'm gonna flood you, like a love river  
Aww baby the post man, is about to deliver  
I cook you up some dinner, a little pasta  
Listen to some music, a little Rasta

I said girl I wanna lay you down,  
I said girl I wanna lay you down,  
(Girl I wanna lay you down)  
Awww baby baby  
Don't you know I need your love?!

So turn out the lights, bring out the candles,  
wrap your arms around my love handles,  
they say the passion may not always endure,  
but this feeling that I have for you is burning up my world

Girl I wanna lay you down  
Hooo hooo hoooooo  
I said Girl I wanna lay you down  
(girl i wanna lay you down)  
I said Girl I wanna lay you down  
I said Girl I wanna lay you down  
Girl I wanna lay you down  
Girl I wanna lay you down

Jingle plucked the last note of the song, releasing a sigh. "I wanted to play it for Coral, but…"

"And you did." Jingle turned, his cheek flushing red as Coral approached him. "That was a sweet song. A bit suggestive, but sweet." Before Jingle could respond, she planted a kiss on his lips, causing him to flush even redder.

Coral finally broke the kiss. "Let's not be strangers after this vacation, okay?" Before Jingle could say anything else, she walked off, rejoining the party.

* * *

Yes, not the best ending in the world, but like I said, I wanted this fic out of the way. The song Jingle sang is by ALO featuring Jack Johnson. I'm also announcing that i'll be taking a break from the Hamtaro section to work on my Ed, Edd n' Eddy fic, but i'll be back. Coral's bio should be on my bio soon, please R&R!


End file.
